


dreamz

by kaita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: Феликс считает, что у него с небом особая связь, но на самом деле все связи ещё глубже и небо тут почти ни при чём.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	dreamz

**Author's Note:**

> песня - трирачевская, мечты - для всех ♥
> 
> и чудесные визуализации от чудесных людей - yoaura и cromo ♥  
> https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2019/03/04/9104b87fc02bfb33b42266152febd16b.jpg  
> https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2019/03/04/2dec30b37d7274183ac13885a4c468e6.jpg  
> https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2019/03/04/4e438a84db8a302dcb2c0977f9f9f90b.jpg  
> https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2019/03/04/ae269bf294070dcbd618f78f6af4ce4c.png

_я летаю над морем, как небо.  
(ц) _

- _В последнее время популяции катранов резко выросли, - загорелый и заросший бородой по последней моде гость студии небрежно смотрит в камеру. - Более того, они меняют свои природные ареалы и ни учёные, ни прирождённые дайверы не могут этого объяснить.  
\- Катраны относятся к семейству колючих акул, - поясняет ведущая, демонстрируя профессионализм и осведомлённость, - и обычно не представляют опасности для человека.  
\- В отличие от катранов небесных, - перебивает гость. В его голосе слышится превосходство, вполне обоснованное тем, кто он есть, и опытом, лежащим за его плечами и охватывающим оба мировых океана - и земной, и небесный. - Но, насколько нам известно, их давно уже никто не видел._

\- Никаких новостей? - Уджин устало растирает шею после рабочей смены, пока выпуск “Голоса океанов” прерывает короткая реклама.  
\- Нет, - Чанбин протягивает ему холодное пиво. - Да ты уже не на службе до следующих восьми утра, расслабься.  
Они чокаются запотевшими бутылочными горлышками и мало что в такую жару может быть лучше холодного гиннеса.  
\- По нашим каналам тоже тихо, - говорит Уджин. Белозубая улыбка с экрана небольшого телевизора сообщает, что Колгейт вот уже которое десятилетие является лучшим выбором, и навевает ассоциации с акульими оскалами. - Сам знаешь, прирождённых у нас мало, а сверхурочные почти не оплачивают, тем более такие, когда даже примерно не представляешь, где искать. Но Чан вернётся, все возвращаются, когда есть, куда.  
\- Знаю, - кивает Чанбин. - Спасибо, хён.

\- _Так же, насколько нам известно, - продолжает ведущая, словно и не было никакой паузы, - давно не видно и китов. Можете ли вы рассказать нам что-то об этом?  
\- Небесные киты настолько редки, что считаются едва ли не мифом среди прирождённых, как русалки среди вас, например, - со смехом отвечает гость. - Но детям нравится верить в них, так что почему бы и нет._

\- Боже какой он урод, - вклинивается новое мнение. - Говорит так, как будто всё знает.

Чанбин хмыкает одновременно с Уджином. Мнение, бесспорно, авторитетное, но лучше бы так и оставалось неозвученным.

\- _...а теперь к другим новостям: синоптики обещают усиление ветра - на Сидней идёт шторм, поэтому..._

\- То, что он прирождённый, вообще ничего не значит, - не унимается Феликс. - Они все такие, задаются сверх меры. Поэтому им никогда не найти не то что кита, а даже жалкую барракуду.

Тут он противоречит сам себе, потому что, во-первых, прирождённые отличаются на генетическом уровне и это доказанный факт, и во-вторых, барракуд хватает в прибрежных водах и внизу и наверху и быть укушенным ею даже является своеобразным знаком качества - вроде как да, плавал, встречал и вышел из встречи победителем.

\- _...участились незаконные вылазки в коралловый заповедник “Парадайз”, в связи с чем служба надзора за...._

\- Мне пора, - улыбаясь, говорит Уджин. - Не нарушайте закон больше обычного, пожалуйста.  
\- Это он тебе, - кивает Чанбин Феликсу. - Мелкий нарушитель.  
То, что Феликс выше его на полголовы, вообще не аргумент. А вот зависать в сомнительных кабаках в поисках того, кто сможет провести апгрейд генотипа или взять с собой в глубокое погружение - достаточный повод для привода и разъяснительной беседы.   
\- Да хоть крупный, - в запале отвечает Феликс. - Имею полное право ходить в любой кабак, в какой захочу.

Уджину он нравится - хороший пацан, добрый и очень солнечный, жаль, что идеи его переполняют по большей части граничащие с риском для жизни.

\- Да-да, - кивает Чанбин. - Мы так и поняли.

\- _... и помните - если вас ужалила морская оса, нужно немедленно..._

\- От морской осы ничто не спасёт, придурки, - бормочет Феликс. Ему не хочется, чтобы Чанбин на него злился, ему хочется, чтобы он гордился им и чтобы снова стал прежним, а это невозможно без некоторых опасных вещей, которые Феликс собирается сделать - и сделает.   
\- Ну, тут я согласен, - смеётся Уджин и напоследок треплет его по макушке. - С этими лучше не встречаться. 

Феликс приглаживает волосы обратно сразу же, как только Уджин выходит за порог мастерской. 

\- Ты всё понял? - спрашивает Чанбин. Пульт от телевизора явно в очередной раз утерян и начавшееся после коротких новостей вечернее развлекательное шоу его немного раздражает.  
\- Больше не попадусь, - показывает ему Феликс язык. - Но я докажу, что они все неправы.   
\- Ты понимаешь, как бредово это звучит?

Феликс недовольно дёргает плечом, потому что сам ты бредово звучишь, вот.

\- Ты просто давно не был там, - он не осознаёт, что бьёт по больному, но запоздало вспоминает, насколько больше его Чанбин знает о небе и всём, что в нём можно найти и потерять. - Там ведь совсем не то же самое, что земные моря, ты же видел сам! Там можно дышать, и скаты понимают почти всё, и-  
\- Стоп! - Чанбин выставляет вперёд ладони и смеётся. - Никто не сравнивает земное и небесное.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Феликс. - Никто не сравнивает.  
\- Но киты, - Чанбин всё ещё посмеивается, но как-то грустно. - Их давно никто не видел, детка.  
\- Я тебе не детка! - тут же возмущается Феликс - басит на всю мастерскую и, возможно, даже на всю улицу. - Ну блин!

Из глубины многолетних завалов неопознаваемого железа, проводов, микросхем и пустующих пока клеток для всякой живности слышится приглушённое, но тем не менее перекрывающее телевизор “вот именно, детка, Феликс тебе не детка, потому что йоу бейба ты сам всё знаешь~”. Феликс на всякий случай перестаёт громко возмущаться и отходит от Чанбина на полметра.

\- Пока мы за тебя в ответе, я буду звать тебя так, как хочу, - хмыкает Чанбин, которого заметно передёргивает от йоу-бэйба.  
\- Если бы ты хотя бы раз поднялся вместе со мной, - парирует Феликс, - вместо всего этого... Если бы ты снова вернулся туда, ты бы поверил!

У него в голове не укладывается, как можно сомневаться в небе. В _таком_ небе, которое досталось им и в котором есть всё то же самое, что и в океане на земле. А значит, где-то там есть и киты. Иногда Феликс просто уверен, что Чанбин - упёртый невыносимый зануда, и если бы Феликс мог, то хлопнул бы дверью изо всех сил, но тяжёлые металлические ворота не оставляют ему и шанса, уже пробовал. Чанбин смотрит ему вслед, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по колену.

\- Опять обидел ребёнка, - Джисон подкрадывается незаметно и со всей дури опускает ладони ему на плечи. - А ведь ребёнку только-только пришлось выслушать лекцию о хорошем поведении, и тут ты со своими нравоучениями. Чудовище.  
\- Лекция ему не повредит, - Чанбин дёргает спиной, но безрезультатно, чужие пальцы только сильнее сдавливают мышцы. - А я не чудовище.  
\- Тогда не зови его деткой, - наклоняется к нему Джисон. - Со. Чан. Бин. Хён.

Чанбин запрокидывает голову назад и встречается с ним взглядом. Больше всего ему в этом джисоновом карем омуте хочется утонуть, как всегда, но, во-первых, работа сама себя не поработает, а во-вторых, нечего тут. Подобные аргументы Чанбин, конечно, не озвучивает.

\- Я буду звать его, как хочу, - повторяет он, решительно вставая и все-таки высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев. - А ещё раз услышу это “бэйба” и твоё спальное место будет на коврике у двери. 

Джисон ржёт и не верит, потому что у них нет коврика перед дверью и потому что милее Чанбина на самом деле в мире никого не найти даже среди панд. Зато есть Феликс, общее дело и какое-то невообразимо далёкое будущее.

Он выходит наружу и глубоко вдыхает пыльный воздух, чувствуя над собой всю глубокую синеву небесного океана. Они все её чувствуют, Джисон знает, просто по-разному. 

*

Название мастерской больше подходит для какой-нибудь второсортной пиццерии или сети закусочных общепита, но шутки на эту тему закончились очень давно, а уважение и известность предоставляемых услуг среди дайверов всех мастей даже без самой плохонькой рекламной кампании, как известно, и есть лучшая реклама. Они и обычные заказы берут, иначе не выжить - для этого есть Чонин на полставки (что означает относительно регулярное питание и спальное место на втором этаже рядом с Феликсом), но основной доход у них от того, что законом, в целом, не поощряется: доработка стандартного оборудования дайвера в обход лицензий, установка дополнительной проводки в гидрокостюм, сомнительные улучшения поводков, чипипование скатов и мурен для более тонкого взаимодействия с наездником. Перечень достаточно обширен и почти в каждом пункте так или иначе наказуем, поэтому Чонина, например, с ним первое время даже не знакомят. 

Чанбин отчищает клюв крайнего из трёх петухов, выжженных ещё миллион лет назад Чаном на листе железа, от ржавчины. Стремянка под ним выглядит на редкость ненадёжно, как и вывеска в целом. Её - вывеску - давно пора заменить на удобный и дешёвый углепласт, а ещё лучше - на стандартную голограмму, которую вообще не надо ни от чего отчищать, знай себе поддерживай источник и вовремя плати за апгрейд. В этом вопросе они с Джисоном едины - ржавых петухов на ржавом железе никто и никогда у них не отберёт и ни на что не заменит, только через два трупа (причём Джисон клянётся, что конкретно его труп будет ещё долго отравлять жизнь и воздух тем, кто рискнёт намекнуть им о смене имиджа). 

Хёнджин бывает здесь так же часто, как дома или у себя на наблюдательном пункте на самом берегу океана - нормального, с водой и волнами и всей вот этой кораллово-рыбной начинкой. Иногда он завидует Чонину, который вынужден тут жить и не всегда понимает, как же это классно. Иногда, впрочем, Хёнджин рад, что мастерскую и его связывают в основном исключительно дружеские отношения, а всё остальное его время занимают вода - привычное аш два о, холодное и мокрое - Минхо с подборками лучших (худших) анекдотов, зануда Сынмин и разной степени удачливости серферы, спасать которых ему приходится достаточно часто, чтобы хватало на жизнь со всеми её соблазнами.

Он знает, что его заметили ещё на подходе, но в силу вредности немедленно нашли себе дела поважнее, причём все трое. Хёнджин издалека кивает Чонину, важно окружившему себя рекламными буклетами, скользит по Джисону таким же оценивающим взглядом, как и тот по нему, и встает прямо под вывеской, которая ничуть не спасает от жаркого летнего солнца.

\- Какими судьбами? - интересуется Чанбин спустя пять минут и не торопясь спускаться на землю.  
\- Нас связывает нечто большее, чем судьба, - нараспев декламирует Хёнджин, умудряясь выдержать серьёзное лицо. - Хён, просто признай уже, что мы неразлучны и неразделимы, и спустись ко мне.  
Чанбин хмыкает и прицельно сплёвывает рядом с кроссовком Хёнджина.  
\- Феликс опять прячется у тебя, - понимающе кивает он. - Если будешь плохо его кормить, я тебя убью.   
\- Да он ест как выводок касаток, - жалуется Хёнджин. - Как десять выводков. Забери его!   
Мне хватает двух других обжор, можно было бы расслышать, если бы Чанбин говорил чуть погромче. Ещё третий есть, на которого вообще еды на напасёшься, не продолжают вслух они оба, но думают об этом, и всегда - в настоящем времени, потому что думать в прошедшем дурная примета, никто не станет.   
\- Может, ты ему нравишься, - Чанбин даже в лице не меняется, но внутри себя наверняка угорает над ним, Хёнджин уверен.  
\- Он собирается наверх, - говорит Хёнджин. - А там неспокойно, тамошние штормы не чета земным, хён, сам знаешь. 

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, прерываемая только царапаньем скребка о железный петушиный гребень.

\- Как собирается, так и разберётся обратно, - жёстко отрезает Чанбин.   
\- И спрашивает про скатов, - Хёнджин тянется к карману за сигаретами, но вовремя себя тормозит. - Про синхронизацию.   
Чанбин хмурится, понимая, к чему тот ведёт, и со вздохом начинает спускаться. Лестница под ним заметно шатается, но до сих пор увидеть историческое падение с неё хоть кого-нибудь Хёнджину не удалось.

Он дожидается, когда Чанбин ступит на землю, и сгребает его в объятия, в очередной раз мимоходом удивляясь, до чего же тот маленький, практически компактный - при его-то амбициях и характере. Яркий пример сочетания несочетаемого, как любит повторять Чонин, которому вот давно бы пора привыкнуть к своим хёнам, но. Хёнджин до сих пор веселится, вспоминая, как привёл воодушевлённого потенциальной работой и взрослой жизнью Чонина в мастерскую, какой экзамен устроил ему Джисон и как хлопотал вокруг него Чанбин, и насколько всё стало наоборот, когда спальное место и трёхразовое питание прочно прописались в чониновой виртуальной трудовой.

\- Хоть бы раз ты пришёл с хорошими новостями, - бубнит Чанбин во влажную от пота хёнджинову футболку. - Фу, ты липкий весь, отпусти.  
\- Феликс кушает хорошо, а гадит ещё лучше, - сообщает Хёнджин. - Вот тебе хорошие новости.  
\- Спит, надеюсь, тоже как положено, по восемь часов? 

Феликс сбегает к спасателям не в первый раз, чтобы очень уж за него волноваться - Хёнджину, конечно, веры никакой, но есть Сынмин, которому можно капать на мозги про ответственность так, что он почти готов собственноручно чипировать самого Феликса, лишь бы Чанбин-хён всегда знал, где тот и чем занят. И ещё Минхо, капать на мозги которому уже в зоне ответственности Джисона, чем тот вовсю и пользуется.

\- Я зато не сплю, - снова жалуется Хёнджин, позволяя Чанбину вывернуться-таки из своих лап, но тут же закидывая их ему на плечи. - А на работе они с Минхо-хёном всё время ржут, братья по разуму, не иначе.

Чанбин охотно ему верит, потому что Минхо со многими дураками брат по разуму. За то время, что они с Хёнджином выясняли, хорошо ли Феликс ест и исправно ли ходит в туалет, Минхо успело наскучить на пляже, в интернете и в целом всё, и исключительно поэтому он ошивается тут же, мотивируя тем, что дожидается Хёнджина, чтобы вместе вернуться к рабочей рутине. Ещё и полудохлого небесного хвостокола притащил и теперь придётся выискивать ему место, покупать корм и надеяться, что Феликс не примет это за очередные знаки судьбы, не даст скотине имя и не навернётся с него на высоте в первую сотню метров. Чанбин в очередной раз жалеет, что они не выкупили в своё время здание где-нибудь в глубине города, подальше от побережья и поближе к горам и каменистым пустыням. 

\- Надо наведаться к тебе в гости, - говорит Чанбин. - Давно не был.  
\- Зачем? - тут же настораживается Хёнджин. Не то чтобы он против, но у него дома царствует хаос, разбавленный вещами Феликса, мало места и засохли оба кактуса, подаренные от имени мастерской на последние дни рождения (за что Хёнджину немного стыдно). - Ты мне что, не доверяешь?! Хён!

Чанбин смотрит на него так, что любому понятно - Хёнджин последний, кому он доверит даже шкурку от дохлого ската выкинуть, не говоря уже о живых людях и каких-то там отношениях.

\- Ты же не Джисон, - хмыкает он. - Хотя руки у тебя такие же загребущие.  
\- А что Джисон, - искренне удивляется Хёнджин. - Он же, ну! - ему явно не хватает слов, чтобы отразить то, какой же Джисон кошмарный и ужасный тип. - И что, вот ему можно доверять?!

Чанбин переводит взгляд вслед за ним - Джисон чуть ли не висит на Минхо, ржёт как не в себя, угорая над очевидно пошлым (как будто у них бывают другие) анекдотом, подмигивает очередному бикини, смущающему Чонина просьбой повнимательнее отнестись к ремонтируемому снаряжению если-ты-понимаешь-малыш-о-чём-я. Джисон громко уточняет, что он-то точно понимает и всегда готов провести более тщательный осмотр - в рамках рабочего времени, конечно.

\- Ему - можно, - веско отвечает Чанбин. - А вот тебе - нихрена.  
Хёнджин сразу скисает, но руку с его плеча убирать и не думает.  
\- Да я вашего Феликса и пальцем не тронул! - притворно возмущается он. - Пока, по крайней мере. 

У Джисона в кои-то веки вовремя срабатывает таймер на критические ситуации - он перестаёт висеть на Минхо, влезает между ними, аккуратно приобнимает Чанбина за талию и делает в сторону Хёнджина страшные глаза. Впрочем, этот таймер не извиняет отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. 

\- Ты что! Так же нельзя! - громко шепчет Джисон самым страшным голосом, на который способен. - Чтобы трогать Феликса, надо письменное разрешение Бинни-хёна! А чтобы что-то там с ним мутить...  
\- Надо быть Бинни-хёном? - невинно заканчивает Хёнджин.

На этот раз ржёт сам Чанбин и следом из завалов реклам и накладных доносится сдавленное хихиканье Чонина - пока никто не видит. Джисон в шаге от преступления и удерживает его от этого шага только то, что придётся убирать свою ладонь со спины Чанбина.

\- По-моему, тебе пора, - сквозь смех говорит Чанбин. - Забирай своего хёна и приходи когда-нибудь потом, никогда.

Хёнджин шутливо тянет губы трубочкой, получает сердитое джисоново “эй-эй-ЭЙ!” и даже не сильно расстраивается, что Феликс, по видимому, ещё пару дней будет спать на его кровати, есть его еду и шутить дурацкие шутки своим чудесным басом. 

Чанбин вскидывает ладонь вверх и Хёнджин на прощание зеркалит это движение таким же привычным жестом. 

*

Феликс считает, что у него с небом особая связь - примерно как у Чанбина с Джисоном, только ещё крепче и необъяснимей (хотя насчёт последнего спорно, потому что никто не может объяснить, почему эти два вместе и как такое вообще могло произойти) - и запрещать ему что-то, с небом связанное, это всё равно что перерезать крылья и запереть в клетке. 

\- Ты представляешь меня в клетке? - спрашивает он Хёнджина десятый раз за ночь.   
Ну не то чтобы совсем уж нет, хочется ответить Хёнджину, но вслух он соглашается, что да, это ужасно и совершенно несправедливо.  
\- Тогда почему они этого не понимают? - снова спрашивает Феликс. - Даже ты понимаешь вот...  
\- Я тебя сейчас выгоню прямо на улицу, - сердится Хёнджин. Что ещё за “даже” такое, охренеть. - А там дождь и крокодилы пешком ходят.  
\- Нет там крокодилов, - огрызается Феликс. - До них пилить вглубь материка километров пятьдесят, что я, не знаю, что ли.  
\- Это знаешь, а что хёны за тебя переживают, не знаешь? - язвит Хёнджин. - Дурак ты.

Феликс расстроенно сопит и шмыгает носом, отчего Хёнджину немедленно становится стыдно за свою резкость. На самом деле ему нравится, что из всех своих знакомых Феликс в качестве надёжного друга, жилетки и спасения от несправедливости этого мира выбрал именно его. И что занимает его дом своими вещами, когда ссорится с Чанбином в очередной раз, и что приходится выслушивать всякие подробности, которые Хёнджин предпочёл бы не знать, но “и Джисон такой оооой, наверху некоторые ощущения такие мммммм, а я говорю, что я тоже хочу ощущения, а Чанбини-хён сразу всех затыкает”. И даже когда Феликс рассказывает, как поднимется в такие глубины, в которые раньше никто, и найдёт там Чана и вернёт обратно - даже тогда он Хёнджину нравится, несмотря на смутную неприятную ревность, всё чаще оседающую в груди.

\- Я хочу как лучше, - тихо говорит Феликс. - И я совершеннолетний, мне можно в любой океан и без их разрешений.

Тут возразить нечего. Хёнджин ворочается, укладываясь поудобнее на жёстком полу - кровать занята страдающим и жаждущим свободы и подвигов другом и заставлять его спать среди помятых рубашек, журналов и подводного снаряжения, убирать которые было и будет лень, Хёнджин просто не может. 

\- Ты даже не помнишь Чана толком, - выдвигает он последний сомнительный аргумент. Феликс знаком с Чаном с детства, но очень давно не был в Австралии, а когда вернулся, то Чан уже ушёл наверх и пока без новостей.  
\- Зато знаю, какими могут быть эти два, - Феликс кидает в него подушкой. - И Чана помню, просто не очень хорошо. Он классный. И он бы в меня поверил.  
\- Мы все в тебя верим, дурила, - Хёнджин кидает подушку обратно и почему-то смущается. - Но идти в небо, не будучи прирождённым, опасно.  
\- Можно я поживу у тебя ещё? - перебивает Феликс. 

Хёнджину не жалко, просто это немного не правильно, дом ведь у каждого должен быть свой. Он запрещает себе думать о том, что его дом мог бы стать домом и Феликсу, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, но пока к этому никто не готов - ни Феликс, в голове которого только небо, киты и “я верну им их хёна и тогда они поймут, чего я стою”, ни сам Хёнджин, готовый мириться с любыми китами и любыми небесами, но уж никак не с другими хёнами на территории личных отношений.

\- Спи уже, - отворачивается он. - Завтра отведу тебя обратно.

Феликс расстроенно вздыхает, но по крайней мере перестаёт болтать и усложнять Хёнджину остаток ночи.

Завтра встречает его душной и плотной жарой, предвещающей скорую непогоду, остывшим, но всё равно вкусным завтраком и сердитым Чанбином. Феликс использует все запрещённые приёмы, что есть у него в запасе - обнимает изо всех сил, жалобно заглядывает в глаза, ходит по пятам и даже не просит пароли от рабочего компьютера Джисона, где хранятся все патчи и таблетки к последним лицензиям на оборудование и всякие прочие чудесные запретные штуки вроде архивов внешних психо-матриц для приручения разнообразной живности, разработанных самим Чаном.

\- Через день-два будет шторм, - напоминает Хёнджин, стараясь не особо завидовать Чанбину. - Сначала здесь, а потом наверху.  
\- Спасибо, мы тоже отслеживаем новости, - абсолютно невежливо сообщает ему Чонин. - У нас даже телек есть, прикинь?

И вот эту язву он собственноручно сюда привёл и переживал, как за себя... Хёнджин раздумывает, не задержаться ли ему тут подольше и не повоспитывать ли некоторых, но он обещал не опаздывать на смену.

\- Смотри, что нам принесли, - Чонин уже тащит Феликса внутрь, подальше от хмурого Чанбина и подозрительного Хёнджина, и показывает на лежащий в стороне от мотков разноцветных проводов тусклый диск. - Джисон-хён почти починил, можно попробовать прицепить к какому-нибудь скату, если у тебя остались кредитки, и полетать по окрестностям.  
\- Поплавать, - автоматически поправляет его Феликс.   
\- Поплавать, - соглашается Чонин. - Их вроде как не будет до вечера, Чанбин-хён сейчас тоже должен уйти.

Феликс с трудом переключается с невесёлых дум на то, о чём ему говорит Чонин. У него наконец-то есть шанс действительно подняться в небо без присмотра - пусть даже на чужом, непрошитом скате, а может даже на мурене, хотя с ними опасно без подготовки и ещё они как-то чувствуют, прирождённый ты или обычный - прямо как небесные киты - и могут сильно поранить, если не признают в тебе равного. Но зато с поводком о таких вещах можно не волноваться хотя бы несколько часов.

\- Отлично, - благодарно кивает Феликс. - А тебе не влетит?  
\- Так я всё свалю на тебя, если что, - честно отвечает Чонин. - И, по-моему, пароль “hotmini99” мы ещё не пробовали, не?

Попытки взломать джисонову святая святых они не прекращают с тех пор, как краем глаза увидели на рабочем столе, помимо прочего, кучу ссылок на порно и загадочные абракадабры из букв и цифр, которые наверняка ведут к доступам на всякие закрытые сайты, а значит, и к новым возможностям для того, кому судьбой предначертано подняться наконец уже в небо так высоко, как только возможно. По крайней мере, Феликс оправдывает себя именно такими причинами, а Чонину, как он думает, просто интересно проверить свои умения и предел удачливости (оно же - терпение Джисона).

\- Ты за старшего, - бросает Чанбин перед уходом и с сомнением оглядывает Чонина с ног до головы. - Должны прийти за двумя заказами, один уже оплачен, насчёт второго тебе напишет Джисон попозже.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - Чонин полусерьёзно козыряет. - А куда ты?  
\- В участок, - неохотно отвечает Чанбин. - Обещал хёну лекцию для младшего оперативного состава на тему запрещённого софта для дайверов.

Чонин пару минут переваривает информацию - лекция о том, чем собственно тут все и занимаются в обход законов, для тех, кто эти самые законы воплощает и претворяет в жизнь - потом решает, что хёну виднее и что всякие закулисные интриги это совершенно не его. А вот новый пароль действительно подходит, по крайней мере у Чонина получается зайти на рабочий стол (стараясь не обращать внимания на заставку в виде голой чанбиновой спины на фоне заката), тыкнуть в первую же иконку с занимательным названием “бэтмэн против робин: неизданное” и получить в ответ “Чонини лох попробуй ещё~”, высветившееся на весь экран монитора.  
\- В другой раз, - поддерживает его Феликс.  
\- Однажды, - мрачно обещает Чонин.

Он делает вид, что никакой диск не оттопыривает карман Феликса, а Феликс делает вид, что просто вышел погулять, чтобы не мешать Чонину работать.

*

С кредитками у Феликса туго, взять ската даже на час не хватает, а к муренам владелец проката его вообще не подпускает, справедливо сомневаясь в феликсовых возможностях и умениях. Зато полуживой хвостокол, притащенный Минхо, по-прежнему в мастерской и даже вполне оклемался.

\- Ты уже вернулся, - Чонин по уши в чеках и зажимает одним плечом телефон. - Нет, хён, я не тебе. Да-да, слушаю! Да не лазили мы в твой комп! Я не- Куда ты положил? Что?

Феликс пробирается к клетке, выставленной в тенёк со стороны чёрного входа. Животное, ограниченное этими несколькими метрами, парит на слабых воздушных потоках, и Феликсу абсолютно непонятно, видит оно его, слышит и понимает ли. Он вспоминает всё, что Хёнджин рассказывал ему о морских скатах, и то немногое, что о небесных, и слухи, что ходят среди дайверов всех направлений.

\- Я должен дать тебе имя, - шепчет Феликс, медленно открывая клетку и заходя внутрь. - Но я пока не могу его придумать.

Плавники хвостокола слегка дрожат в застоявшемся воздухе, словно крылья. Они и есть крылья, думает Феликс, ласково поглаживая бархатистую поверхность пальцами. Он активирует диск, который распадается на браслет и три одинаковых сегмента-датчика, осторожно цепляет их к скату в трёх местах, соответствующих основным управляемым зонам, после чего застёгивает на плече оставшийся браслет, соединяющий их теперь невидимой нитью длиной около пяти метров. Кожу покалывает там, где сенсоры браслета запускают химическую реакцию в ответ на точно такую же, только с другого конца. Такая связь не гарантирует полной безопасности, но теперь хвостокол будет считать его как минимум своим и не попытается сбросить при удобном случае. 

Так же медленно Феликс выходит и чувствует, как в спину ему мягко ударяет волна воздуха - хвостокол послушно плывёт следом и застывает, словно ковёр-самолёт из сказки, чуть влажный и будто потёртый там, где крылья-плавники срастаются с сильным телом.

Погнали, одними губами проговаривает Феликс, запрыгивает на ската и мысленно командует “вверх”. Он ощущает затылком нечто, похожее на отклик - зуд под кожей, от которого волосы на мгновение топорщатся во все стороны, какое-то совершенно необъяснимое чувство понимания, складывающееся внутри его головы в ответное “вверх!” - не человеческое и даже не звучащее человеческими словами, вообще никакими словами не звучащее, и восторг от этой сопричастности к неведомому, к небу переполняет Феликса до краёв. “Господи”, вырывается у него шёпотом, когда земля остаётся далеко внизу, а прямо перед носом мелькает полуметровый бурый хвост скалозуба, чтобы тут же скрыться в пенных, оседающих солью на коже облаках. Облака в свою очередь расступаются влажным туманом, крохотными каплями воды, холодной и искрящейся в лучах солнца, которое, кажется, сразу повсюду. Феликс гладит своего ската по самому кончику носовой части, словно собаку, и они поднимаются ещё выше - внизу видно большой барьерный риф, а вокруг раскидывается его зеркальное небесное отражение, переливается рябью волн и мелких рыбёшек, манит коралловым лабиринтом, живым, огромным и скрывающим в себе множество тайн.

Плечо начинает покалывать, когда Феликс заплывает в первый попавшийся проход между трубчатыми раскидистыми деревьями, усыпанными крохотными морскими звёздами и рачками. Неприятное ощущение становится сильнее, скат нервничает, то и дело разворачиваясь поперёк течения, и через несколько минут упорного обоюдного сопротивления Феликс, мрачнея, разворачивается и медленно выплывает обратно. Чем ближе он к земле, тем отчётливее браслет сжимает руку и тем быстрее хвостокол стремится выполнить чужой приказ, доставив его вниз, и избавиться от датчиков.

\- Тебя туда кто-нибудь пускал? - ровно спрашивает Чанбин, не делая ни шага навстречу.  
Феликс аккуратно слезает со ската, гладит встревоженное животное по спине, отцепляя поводок, и мягким толчком ладони отправляет в клетку, так и простоявшую всё это время с распахнутой дверцей.  
\- Я уже взрослый, - он тоже стоит на месте, как будто это что-то решает. - Этот скат был ничей, и я не испортил ни его, ни поводок.  
\- Ты испортил мне нервы. - Чанбин наблюдает, как скат останавливается, распластываясь в паре сантиметров от земли. - Ты даже не знаешь, как с ними обращаться правильно.  
\- Он слушал меня! - вскидывается Феликс. - И я его тоже!

Чанбин щурится, переводя на него взгляд, потом неопределённо хмыкает и протягивает руку - Феликс послушно отдаёт браслет. Сердце в груди стучит так гулко, словно в клетку загнали его, а не ската. Чанбин молча соединяет сегменты в единое целое и проходит в мастерскую, больно задевая Феликса плечом. Это так обидно, что Феликс хмурится и решительно идёт следом.

\- Вы могли бы научить меня, как обращаться с ними, - говорит он, сверля чанбинов затылок сердитым взглядом. - Ты мог бы!  
\- Я не должен учить тебя тому, как себя угробить, - по голосу слышно, что ещё немного, и Чанбин взорвётся. - Но ты же способный и сам себя этому учишь.

Джисон, откладывая в сторону очередной заказ - полуразобранный гидрокостюм с прошивкой под небесные глубины - немедленно встаёт рядом, уже зная, что бури не миновать. 

\- Потому что ты ничего не объясняешь! - Феликс даже ногой притоптывает, потому что ну как ещё. - Феликс нельзя то, Феликс нельзя сё, Феликс сиди дома. Я заебался сидеть дома!  
\- Сиди у Хёнджина, - цедит Чанбин.  
\- Сам сиди у Хёнджина! - не унимается Феликс. - Сто раз бы уже мог всё мне объяснить!  
\- Я объяснял..-  
\- Киты слышат, когда их зовёшь! - Феликс снова топает, понимая, что ведёт себя как маленький. Обида требует выхода, но кроме обычного “я всё смогу” никаких аргументов у него нет, даже про китов ведь только слухи, он и сам это знает.- Я мог бы найти их! Я бы всё там смог, если бы ты меня здесь не держал!   
\- Чан ушёл за китами и где он теперь!? - срывается Чанбин. - И уж тем более нахрена тебе сдались эти твари?! Славы хочется? Известности? Сдохнуть?!  
Джисон успокаивающе сжимает его за локоть, но едва не отлетает к стене - с такой силой Чанбин его отшвыривает.  
\- Бинни, - начинает было Джисон, но замолкает.  
Феликс упрямо смотрит на Чанбина, злой и покрасневший от эмоций.  
\- Я всё равно пойду, - повторяет он. - И не за славой! Не нужна мне никакая слава, дурак упёртый!  
За китами, не говорит он, за Чаном. И так понятно. За символом, который в его сознании сливается с человеком, достигшим невозможного. Феликсу тоже нужно невозможное - он цепляется за эту мысль как за спасательный круг, изо всех сил.

Чанбин со всей дури пинает лавку - та отлетает точно к Джисону, едва не припечатывая по ногам - и молча уходит наружу. Через пару секунд слышно, как взрёвывает мотор его байка, и Феликс остаётся один на один со своими упрямыми желаниями и оскорблённым в лучших чувствах Джисоном.

\- Ты не прав, - заявляет Минхо. - Вы все неправы.  
Чанбин не знает, почему пришёл именно сюда, но вот байк, колёсами увязший в песке, вот волны, то и дело накатывающие на этот же песок, а вот он сам, сидит и слушает, как не самый лучший в мире хён говорит ему, что он неправ.  
\- Феликс должен стать тем, кто он есть, - продолжает Минхо. - А ты хочешь, чтобы он просто сидел на безопасной земле.  
\- У меня для этого все основания, - хмурится Чанбин.  
\- Так же, как и у него, - напоминает Минхо. - Ты волнуешься за него и хочешь уберечь, но не тебе решать, как всё будет.

Чанбин захватывает пальцами мелкие, почти белые песчинки - они легко утекают обратно, смешиваются с такими же и чуть поблёскивают в лучах закатного солнца. Всегда всё происходит на закате.

\- Чан бы понял меня, - огрызается он сквозь зубы.  
Минхо замолкает на несколько долгих минут - может обижается, может нет, всё равно. Потом он легко встаёт, на секунду сжимает плечо Чанбина на прощание и уходит, уже названивая кому-то по сети. От яркого красно-оранжевого шара, всё никак не упадущего за горизонт, слезятся глаза, и Чанбин откидывается на спину, чувствуя, как песок тут же просачивается под воротник и в волосы.

Небо над ним переливается оттенками синего и розового, постепенно темнеющего сначала до глубокого красного цвета, а потом и до чёрного - чем больше солнце уходит на ту сторону, тем резче становятся цвета. Если приглядеться, то можно увидеть мелкие стайки рифовых рыбёшек - они мельче и прозрачней, чем земные, но такие же красивые и среди них то и дело мелькают рыбы-белки, появляющиеся всегда ближе к ночи и с рассветом уходящие на высоту. Серебристые молнии - безобидные хирурги и более опасные пестряки, рыскающие по ближним территориям в поисках пищи, разноцветные антиасы и рыбы-бабочки, всполохи небесных кораллов, выхваченных последними лучами солнца, тени-кляксы от проплывающих в более высоких слоях скатов, по которым изредка пробегают электрические разряды - модификации для лучшего симбиоза или свойственные конкретному виду. 

Чанбину хочется туда так сильно, что не выразить словами.

\- Я так и знал, что ты будешь страдать и зарываться в песок, - заявляет Джисон, нарушая всю гармонию. - Ты предсказуемый.  
Он усаживается рядом и смотрит, в отличие от Чанбина, на океан, миллионы лет покрывающий землю.  
\- Ты тоже, - хмыкает Чанбин.  
\- Ну эй! - Джисон легонько пихает его в бок, но этого мало и следующим шагом, конечно, становится пощекотать, ущипнуть и в итоге затащить к себе на колени хотя бы чанбинову голову. - Фу, одна грязь.

Он перебирает испачканные тёмные волосы, но песка в них меньше не становится и в итоге он просто гладит их, бездумно касаясь пальцами. Чанбин закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть ни небо, ни шею Джисона, ни вообще ничего.

\- Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, - говорит Джисон.  
\- Всё то ты знаешь, - не видеть ничего совсем не означает не слышать.  
\- Ну а то, - соглашается Джисон. - Всё знаю, всё умею, всё могу.  
Чанбин улыбается первый раз за этот длинный и отвратительный день.   
\- Ну и о чём? - спрашивает он.  
\- Что я - лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни, - без тени сомнений отвечает Джисон. - И что было бы неплохо на время забыть обо всяких Феликсах и Хёнджинах и заняться этим самым лучшим как следует.

Он чуть прихватывает Чанбина за волосы, шутливо сжимая их в кулаке, и только смеётся, когда тот вырывается.

\- Хёнджин-то при чём, - фыркает Чанбин, с сожалением поднимаясь - на коленях было удобно - и садясь рядом. - Да и вообще кто-то...  
\- Ты думаешь о них, а не обо мне, - Джисон дуется в шутку, но смотрит серьёзно. - И мы оба думаем о-  
Чанбин не даёт ему договорить, затыкая поцелуем, настойчивым и почти агрессивным. О чём бы они оба ни думали, как сильно бы ни переживали, но Джисон прав - есть то, что остаётся с ними всегда.

Закат кажется бесконечным - словно его поставили на паузу и тонкая полоска света будет теперь вечно зависать над самым краем мира в невообразимой дали. Чанбин был бы не против - если Джисон вот так же будет рядом, дурной и надёжный больше, чем что-либо на этом свете.

\- Вот видишь, - выдыхает тот, едва касаясь губами, - насколько всё сразу стало лучше.

Действительно, соглашается Чанбин - хотя общественный пляж даже в ночи не самое подходящее место для подобных вещей - и со второй попытки заводит увязший по ступицы в песке байк.

Феликс послушно спит в своей кровати на втором этаже, рядом с Чонином, поэтому они стараются не шуметь слишком уж сильно, но Чанбину всё равно кажется, что любить Джисона и быть любимым им в тишине абсолютно невозможно.

Утром волны обрушиваются на берега всей своей многотонной силой, выбрасывая водоросли и медуз и обменивая их на камни и неубранный пляжный мусор, небо темнеет, ожидая своей очереди, а Чонин, проснувшись, видит напротив пустую кровать и понятия не имеет, как сказать об этом старшим.

*

\- Ничего? - Чанбин спрашивает, наверное, в сотый раз за последние полчаса.  
\- Нет, - виновато качает головой Уджин. - Там сейчас раза в три хуже, чем внизу, мы просто не можем никого отправлять до окончания шторма, слишком опасно.  
Хёнджин, такой же уставший и переживающий не меньше, согласно кивает - никто не сунется на небеса, пока там натуральный филиал ада, ни полиция, ни спасатели.  
\- Он же плавал только под присмотром! - не выдерживает Чанбин. - Он же ни черта там не умеет!  
\- Ему восемнадцать, - напоминает Уджин. - И он прихватил прошитый, работающий поводок. Как только всё немного успокоится, мы его найдём.

Чанбин порывается отправиться на поиски сам - нарушив слово, наплевав на обещания, погоду, опасность и вообще на всё. Останавливает Джисон, взглядом умоляющий его не делать глупостей, и жёсткая хватка Уджина.

\- Рисковать тобой я никому не дам, - хмурится Уджин. - Это трудно, я знаю, но ты должен ждать, пока океан успокоится. Вряд ли Феликс успел заплыть далеко.  
\- Я не должен, - упрямится Чанбин. Руку в сильных уджиновых пальцах больно, но ещё больнее где-то внутри. - Не должен я!

Хёнджин всё-таки закуривает, не спрашивая разрешения у старших, и выходит из участка на улицу. Здесь - внизу - всё почти закончилось, только океан по-прежнему стального пугающего цвета, гулко шумит, разбиваясь о волнорезы, напоминает людям о том, какие они маленькие перед лицом действительной силы природы. Наверху бушевать будет ещё долго, несколько часов, если повезёт. Хёнджин чувствует себя виноватым за то, что рассказывал Феликсу про повадки скатов, за то, что не разрешил оставаться у себя столько, столько тому было надо, даже за то, что Минхо притащил хвостокола в мастерскую вместо того, чтобы пристрелить или отправить в специализированную ветклинику. Он оборачивается, сквозь стеклянную дверь видит, как Джисон обнимает Чанбина, уткнувшегося ему в шею, и отводит взгляд.

Воздух влажный и пахнет рыбой и электричеством и Хёнджин впервые жалеет, что его океан всегда будет лишь на земле, потому что небесный покоряется только прирождённым. 

Шторм стихает к концу следующего дня. Синева неба кажется пронзительно яркой и небесные рифы покрываются мелкой рябью от легчайшего дуновения ветра. Хёнджин пару раз поднимается вверх - до первого порога, дальше его не пускают страх и здравый смысл. Город под ним как на ладони: переплетения улиц, нижняя береговая линия, причалы, океан - родной, глубокий, но рано или поздно кончающийся, в отличие от неба. Небо, как говорит Чан, не кончается никогда.   
\- Никогда, - эхом повторяет Хёнджин вслед за мыслями. Раскинувшийся вокруг него небесный океан с каждой секундой, проведённой здесь, становится всё больше, давит и захватывает, в то время как самого Хёнджина вот-вот скрутит позорная и ожидаемая паника. Ему ничуть не стыдно, он всего лишь человек, а не тот, кто в этом безграничном пространстве как пресловутая рыба в воде. - Твою ж налево, Феликс, куда тебя занесло в твоих мечтах... 

\- Вы должны были рассказать ему, что искать Чани бесполезно, - Минхо крутит в пальцах хёнджинову пачку, пока тот в небесах борется с подступающей паникой и пытается высмотреть Феликса там, куда хватает смелости доплыть. - Что они все в какой-то момент уходят и вопрос возвращения это лотерея без всяких гарантий.  
\- Мы рассказали, - Джисон таким серьёзным не бывает почти никогда. - Уж поверь.   
\- И бестолку? 

Минхо мог бы и не уточнять, потому что Феликс и ему не раз в красках расписывал, как сначала найдёт и даже поймает кита (или как минимум заснимет всё на камеру), а потом заплывёт в самые дальние дали, до огромных звёздных медуз, от которых веет космосом и пустотой, и до Точки Колодца - самой глубокой и загадочной на все океаны, и где-то там обязательно будет Чан, которого Феликс спасёт от неведомой опасности. Про опасность Феликс вбил себе в голову так намертво, что переубедить его не сумел бы никто.

\- Мы даже не смогли до него донести, что он - не прирождённый, - Джисон искоса поглядывает на Чанбина. - Хотя его и собственная генетическая карта в этом не смогла убедить, куда уж нам.  
\- Вернётся - прибью, - нелогично обещает Чанбин и устало трёт глаза. - Сначала Чонина, а потом его. 

Чонин молча сопит рядом, потому что наотрез отказывается торчать в мастерской и ждать, ничего не делая. Здесь он тоже особо ничего не делает, зато все хёны в пределах видимости. Он не сводит взгляда с портативного сонара, на который идёт сигнал от команды Уджина, сканирующей небо, но в отличие от первых, ближайших к земле слоёв, пробиться на глубину намного сложнее. Вот бы Хёнджин был прирождённым, думает Чонин, тогда давно бы всех нашёл и притащил обратно, а не дёргался на первом пороге как привязанный. Или если бы Чанбин-хён отбросил свои непонятные причины и поднялся вверх - уж он-то точно бы за какие-то час-два привёл обратно не только Феликса (за шкирку, не удержавшись, мысленно фыркает Чонин), но и Чани-хёна (которого Чонин ни разу не видел, но в мыслях своих представляет кем-то вроде смеси Хёнджина и Минхо - тонна обаяния, ветер в голове и никакого сочувствия к ближним). 

Сонар, настроенный на частоту поводка, стабильно пищит в одной и той же тональности уже час или два, что неимоверно раздражает, поэтому разовые скачки на доли секунд и тонов не сразу осознаются даже натренированным слухом.   
\- На два градуса левее, - Уджин весь подбирается, как вставшая на след гончая. - Левее и вверх. Ещё.   
\- Это он? - с надеждой спрашивает Чонин. - Это же Феликс, да? Он же.. с ним же всё будет в порядке?  
Кто-то успокаивающе гладит его плечу и Чонину вдруг становится очень-очень страшно, ещё страшней, чем было во всей этой неизвестности.  
\- Иди домой, - бросает Чанбин. - Сейчас.  
\- Но, хён....  
\- Сейчас! - рявкает Чанбин. Добавляет уже тише: - Пожалуйста, Чонин, иди.  
Чонин ловит поддерживающий взгляд Джисона, неуверенно кивает, но прежде чем уйти, шмыгает носом и изо всех сил обнимает Чанбина. Он, конечно, виноват, что дал Феликсу поводок, что подбивал на всякие опасные вещи, что не углядел за ним, хотя они делят одну комнату, и, конечно, Чанбин вправе на него злиться. Пусть злится, лишь бы Феликс вернулся и лишь бы хён больше не плакал - а Чонин видел, он многое видит; такого больше видеть не хочет никогда. 

Сигнал слабый и то и дело пропадает, но это точно их поводок и Джисон первым понимает, что к чему. 

\- Он всплывает! - от волнения мысли путаются и заодно запутывают его. - В смысле, падает. Оттуда вниз! Они оба, и Феликс и скат! И что-то... ещё?

Выплыть, не прикладывая усилий, невозможно, но то, с какой скоростью это происходит, ничем кроме как неконтролируемым падением или влиянием внешней силы не объяснить. Сначала волна расплёскивается высоко над побережьем, разгоняя серую вату облаков, потом по нисходящей спирали опускается Хёнджин - ромбовидные плавники полицейского ската, натасканного работать с людьми не хуже собаки, быстро и резко скользят в воздушной, а после и обычной водной глади - а потом из неба, словно дождавшись, пока все будут в сборе, выстреливает фонтан и океан небесный выплевывает Феликса, обёрнутого плавниками хвостокола словно саваном, точно в океан земной. 

Хёнджин ныряет следом быстрей, чем осознаёт свои действия. В _этой_ воде он как дома, гидрокостюм, от которого мало толку в небе без специальной доработки, здесь становится второй кожей, берёт на себя функции дыхания, позволяя действовать на инстинкте. Полицейский скат скользит рядом, улавливая команду/желание спасти, и подныривает под своего небесного собрата в тот же момент, как Хёнджин засекает нить его поводка и переключает на свой браслет. На поверхности Феликса тут же забирают медики, а хвостокол, выдохшийся и посеревший за прошедшие сутки в условиях шторма, медленно качается на волнах.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - Хёнджин осторожно поднимает его на воздух и подталкивает в направлении берега. - Или девочка, хрен вас, небесных, разберёт.

Больше всего он хочет поехать в больницу, к Феликсу. Он ничего толком не разглядел и не понял, кроме того, что тот жив и, скорее всего, благодаря исключительно везению, хорошей проводке браслета и скату, спасшему его от удара о воду, который бы точно его добил. Но это позже, он обязательно приедет, но чуть-чуть попозже. Хёнджин лежит на волнах, раскинув руки в стороны, смотрит в небо над собой и постепенно становится пустым от всех мыслей, теряет ощущение своего веса, теряет себя на границе воды и воздуха и единственное, что точно знает, - он ни за что на свете не согласится ещё раз потерять Феликса. 

Минхо забирает хвостокола с собой, обещая присмотреть, потому что справедливо полагает, что Феликс, очнувшись и получив всех пиздюлей, какие, несомненно, заслужил, захочет удостовериться, что с его животным всё в порядке. Джисон в таких красках расписывает эти самые пиздюли, что Феликсу начинает хотеться обратно в бессознательное состояние.   
\- Зато я видел катрана, - сипит он, перебивая очередное “а потом я возьму ремень и выдеру тебя как сидорову козу прямо по голой жопе”. - Совсем близко.  
Джисон замолкает, укоризненно глядя на его горло, перемотанное бинтами.  
\- Совсем близко, ага, - соглашается он. - Ещё хочешь?  
Нет, мотает Феликс головой. Шея немного побаливает и трудно дышать в полную силу, но в целом он чувствует себя вполне приемлемо, чтобы спорить с двумя самыми дорогими ему людьми в этом мире. Третьего, наверное, не пускают, вздыхает Феликс про себя, и Чонину наверняка тоже досталось.

Он поворачивает голову и видит на стуле, рядом со своей койкой, Чанбина - хмурого, руки скрещены на груди, а в глазах что-то такое, отчего у Феликса внутри болезненно щемит и все удары и травмы тут совершенно ни при чём. 

\- Я больше не буду, - он пытается сесть, но Чанбин неожиданно сильно припечатывает его ладонью по груди, возвращая в горизонтальное положение.   
Он не убирает её, дожидаясь, чтобы Феликс перестал брыкаться.  
\- Пока ты делал всё, что я делать не велел, - отчитывает его Чанбин. - В небо поднялся, с высоты навернулся, с акулой поговорил.  
\- И имя скату дал, - зачем-то сообщает Феликс. - Но хён-  
\- Имя! - фыркает Джисон, не сдержавшись. - Боюсь спросить, какое.  
Феликс переводит взгляд с одного на другого и понимает, что отвечать всё равно придётся - сам же ляпнул.  
\- Стингрей, - неохотно признаётся он. - Только не ржите!   
Чанбин прикладывается лицом в ладонь с таким видом, будто ничего другого от Феликса и не ждал.  
\- Ты назвал ската скатом, - он поворачивается к Джисону. - Оцени, как тонко.

Джисон согласно кивает, потом, не выдержав, заливается смехом. Феликс неуверенно улыбается в ответ и до него медленно доходит, что убивать его не будут, и отчитывать больше тоже, и даже хвостокола, скорее всего, разрешат оставить. 

\- Я видел кита, - говорит он, когда Джисон перестаёт ржать и устраивается у Чанбина за спиной, обняв руками по плечам и опустив подбородок тому на макушку. - Правда видел.  
Чанбин смотрит на него, улыбаясь самым уголком губ, и Феликс не понимает, чего в этом больше - радости или печали.  
\- Правда, - эхом повторяет Чанбин.  
\- И я знаю, что я не должен подниматься туда, что не прирождённый, - Феликс цепляется за эту улыбку взглядом, чтобы не потерять и запомнить. - Но я правда видел!  
\- Правда, - снова повторяет Чанбин. - Расскажи, какой он был.  
\- Ну, - Феликс недоверчиво смотрит на Джисона - тот подмигивает и лишь сильнее сжимает Чанбина в руках. - Большой. Больше мастерской, наверное, даже больше той офисной высотки в конце улицы. И цветом как мокрый асфальт, из которого камешки вымыло.

Поэт, фыркает Джисон в чанбинову макушку. Феликс рассказывает про плавники размером с пирс, рифлёные и жёсткие, в волну от которых они с хвостоколом едва не попали, и про огромную пугающую пасть, в которую утягивало всё, попадающееся на пути кита, и про пение - оглушающее, выворачивающее кожей наружу своей чужеродностью и запредельной красотой мелодии. Кит был далеко, но Феликсу казалось, что они плывут рядом и что небо почти готово принять его, признать своим.

\- Ты мне не веришь? - спрашивает он у Чанбина. - Когда стало темнеть, я и сам засомневался...  
\- Верю, - говорит Чанбин. - Я тоже их видел, когда-то.  
Джисон порывается выйти, но Чанбин удерживает его, отрицательно мотая головой. Феликсу кажется, что лучше бы он этого не видел и не знал, это что-то такое личное между этими двумя, на что у него нет никакого права.   
\- Океан всегда зовет _нас_ , мы чувствуем, - повторяет Чанбин, оглаживая пальцами запястья Джисона. - Разными голосами, но от этого не сбежишь, потому что он зовёт и никто не может этому сопротивляться.

Мы живём на земле, не говорит Чанбин, но некоторые из нас не могут и не должны оставаться на ней надолго. 

\- Но ведь ты здесь, - шёпотом вырывается у Феликса - не потому, что горло болит, так получается само. - Почему тогда ты - здесь? Почему не поднимаешься?  
\- Он уходил, - говорит вместо Чанбина Джисон. - Его не было два года и Чани оставался со мной, потому что иначе я бы не выдержал, я же не как они.  
Феликс знает, что Джисон не прирождённый - никто этого от него и не скрывал.   
\- И ты поэтому больше не плаваешь там? - Феликс смотрит на Чанбина с новым, не до конца ещё ему понятным чувством. - Потому что есть он?!  
\- Потому что есть я, - кивает Джисон. - Потому что мы оба, океан и я, его звали, и я победил.

Чанбин закатывает глаза на эти откровения, но по тому, как он не отпускает руки Джисона, как тянется к нему поближе и не спорит ни с чем из сказанного, Феликс понимает, что так и было. Что два бесконечных года Джисона были вечностью, которой он бросил вызов так же, как Чанбин - зовущему его океану в небесах, и что обещания, которые даются после такого, не нарушить ничем и никем.

\- А хён зовёт тебя Хани, - говорит Феликс, кусая губу. - Я слышал, тогда ночью.  
\- Давай я убью его сам? - быстро предлагает Джисон краснеющему Чанбину. - Но сначала пусть поправится, а то убивать полудохлого не интересно.

Чанбин напоследок гладит Феликса по волосам и советует не выпендриваться перед медсёстрами, когда те придут ставить ему клизму. 

*

Помимо медсестёр, испытывающих к Феликсу совершенно неконтролируемую материнскую привязанность, вгоняющую его в краску и неловкость просто-таки космических масштабов, к нему регулярно заходит Чонин с корзинами фруктов и неиссякаемыми сплетнями обо всём на свете, а когда Феликс на пятый или шестой день выныривает из блаженного утреннего сна, то в палату заглядывает Уджин с обязательной лекцией о недопустимом поведении, книжкой “Океан и выживание” и неподдельной заботой во взгляде. Он тоже классный хён и желает ему только хорошего, Феликс знает, поэтому говорит, что книжку прочитает и вести себя будет, ну, не так неосмотрительно.  
\- Больше не попадусь, - обещает он совсем не то, что нужно, но Уджин только смеётся.  
\- Мы будем смотреть за тобой, - у него пищит рация, нельзя надолго отлучаться с работы. - Поправляйся.  
В дверях он сталкивается с Сынмином - вежливым, как всегда, и внимательным. Сынмин здоровается, опуская взгляд вниз, но кончики ушей розовеют, и сам Уджин запинается и на приветствии и на пороге, делая шаг в сторону.  
\- Да проходи ты, ну, - толкает Сынмина Минхо. - О, хён!  
\- Мне уже пора, - Уджин хлопает Минхо по плечу, стараясь не оборачиваться. - Полегче тут, не мучайте Феликса долго.

Да мы и не собирались, возмущается Минхо за всех сразу, немедленно усаживается прямо на феликсову койку и тащит одно из яблок, принесённых то ли Чонином, то ли кем-то из врачей. Сынмин, подумав, садится туда, куда обычно приземляется Чанбин, интересуется у Феликса подробностями встречи с небесным катраном и глаза у него при этом горят так, что в какой-то момент Минхо давится кожурой и со всей силы пуляет в него огрызком.  
\- Ты маньячина ненормальная, - заявляет он, откусывая от второго яблока. - Прикинь, у него есть домашний осьминог. Синенький такой, ядовитый.  
\- Круто! - Феликс стукается с Сынмином кулачками и ловко уворачивается от второго огрызка, нацеленного уже в него. - Покажешь потом.  
Минхо доедает все яблоки, сваливая огрызки в мусорку у входа, и тащит Сынмина обратно на пляж, обещая, что они обязательно зайдут когда-нибудь снова.

Феликс улыбается ещё несколько минут, уставившись в потолок и перебирая все слова и фразы, что они говорили. Он даже усаживается поудобнее и книжку открывает, но уже на первом предложении - “Чтобы выжить в небесном океане, полном опасностей и неизвестных форм жизни....” - закрывает обратно. Чего там неизвестного-то, в самом деле. Он не признаётся себе поначалу, но приходится - небесный океан не для него, по крайней мере, не в тех масштабах, о каких ему мечталось. Да и другая его мечта, вернуть обратно Чана, теперь уже не кажется ни достойной воплощения, ни хоть на сколько-нибудь выполнимой в принципе. Если зов океана для прирождённых действительно так силён, то Феликсу с таким не справиться - тем более, что особой любви к Чану, помимо сильной дружеской привязанности, он не испытывает. Действовать наперекор хёнам и действовать по собственным внутренним причинам - две кошмарно, отвратительно разных вещи, вздыхает Феликс.

\- Чего ты развздыхался-то, - Хёнджин аккуратно (у Сынмина набрался, не иначе) прикрывает дверь и подходит к самой кровати. - Чайки и то веселее орут, чем ты тут страдаешь.  
\- Хёнджин! - Феликс расплывается в улыбке и чувствует, как глаза предательски щиплет. - В смысле, какие чайки, пошёл нафиг!  
Хёнджин опережает его на секунду, обнимая изо всех сил, и Феликс обнимает в ответ, чувствуя сильное и уверенное объятие как самое лучшее, что произошло с ним после падения с неба.  
\- Я думал, ты не придёшь, - тянет он после обязательных похлопываний по спине.   
\- Соскучился, да? - смеётся Хёнджин, не сводя с него взгляда. - Я знал~

Феликс замахивается подушкой и тут же ойкает от резкой боли в боку. 

\- Сиди спокойно, - Хёнджин тоже становится серьёзней. - Мне нужно было... время.

Феликс не спрашивает, на что, а Хёнджин не собирается уточнять. Ему очень хочется стукнуть Феликса за всё причинённое беспокойство, но ещё больше - обнять, сильнее, чем до этого. Он смотрит на перебинтованную шею и снова чувствует тревогу, хотя все опасности уже позади.  
\- Это... оно?  
\- Акула, ага, - Феликс неосознанно трёт место укуса, но быстро одёргивает себя, пряча ладони под одеялом.   
\- Охренеть, - выдыхает Хёнджин. - Не думал, что они действительно всё ещё существуют там.  
\- Мы перед самым штормом нарвались, - делится Феликс. Голос к нему почти вернулся, но хрипит всё ещё больше обычного. - Если бы не это, я бы успел спуститься вовремя.

Хёнджин думает, что если бы некоторые думали головой и смотрели дальше своего носа, то вообще бы никуда не полезли.

\- Чанбини-хён говорил, что ты меня из воды вытащил, - Феликс отворачивается в сторону, к окну - закат на побережье всегда слишком красивый, чтобы быть правдой, но тем не менее. - Что если бы не ты-  
Хёнджин перебивает его, разворачивая за подбородок к себе и прижимаясь губами к губам. Без поцелуя, просто, даже не думая об этом. Тогда он был на границе между воздухом и водой и не было ни одной мысли в голове, кроме как никогда больше не терять, - сейчас он на границе между сегодня и завтра и ничего в его мыслях не изменилось. Феликс замирает, изо всех сил сцепив пальцы под тонким больничным одеялом, и даже, кажется, не дышит.  
\- Не делай так больше никогда, - тихо говорит Хёнджин.   
Он отходит обратно на безопасное расстояние и с умным видом читает больничную выписку, прикреплённую на дверь в качестве напоминания для следующей смены.  
\- Я не... буду? - полувопросительно отвечает Феликс, когда молчание становится совсем уж неловким.  
\- Я тебя не прошу, я ставлю перед фактом, - уши выдают всё его волнение, но Хёнджин надеется, что красноватая закатная дымка, проникающая в эти часы повсюду, хотя бы немного это скрывает. - Понятно?

Феликс и сам на этот закат рассчитывает как никогда - ему в разы хуже, рыжие краснеют вообще с полоборота.

\- А то что, - бормочет он себе под нос.  
Хёнджин вопросительно оборачивается, на что Феликс показывает ему язык.  
\- Не полезу я больше никуда, - уже внятно говорит он. - По крайней мере, один.

Хёнджин фыркает, потом смеётся на возмущённое “да чего ты ржёшь-то, дебил!”, и обещает заходить каждый день, чтобы Феликс привыкал видеть его чаще и чтобы побыстрее выкинул всю дурь из головы, потому что в мире слишком много другой дури, менее опасной и более подходящей для них двоих.

\- Ты просто расцвёл, - проницательно замечает Чонин, притаскивая очередную корзинку яблок и апельсинов. - Как её зовут?  
\- Кого? - не догоняет Феликс. Вместе с фруктами Чонин суёт ему пару журналов о подводном плавании и нормальную книжку про космос от неизвестного (но очень крутого, я стопроц тебе говорю) автора, и окунуться в фантастические приключения хочется намного больше, чем тех же апельсинов.  
\- Ну, из-за кого ты так расцвёл, - поясняет Чонин. Он так невинно хлопает ресницами, что Феликс чуть не рассказывает ему всё про Хёнджина и странное тёплое ощущение внутри, которое тот распространяет одним только своим присутствием. - Кто она?  
\- Никто! - вовремя вспоминает Феликс, с кем имеет дело. - Я не расцвёл, я просто выздоравливаю. Скоро выпишут, наверное.

Чонин разочарованно сопит, но он уверен, что у него ещё будет возможность узнать всё-всё и даже немного больше. Вместо расспросов он предпочитает смешить Феликса анекдотами, подслушанными от Минхо, и очередными историями о своих фейлах со взломом компьютера Джисона. Рассказывает, как Сынмин - Сынмин! - впервые в жизни совершил какое-то мелкое правонарушение и провёл в участке несколько часов, слушая лекцию Уджина об ответственности, записывая её в новый блокнот и наверняка выучив наизусть. И что Чанбин согласился оставить Стингрея в мастерской, официально оформив паспорт на животное и все документы, так что теперь хвостокол принадлежит им четверым, включая Чана, когда тот вернётся - а он вернётся, уверяет Чонин, я тут прикинул все эти их замуты прирождённые, зов и прочую лирику, и ты знаешь, он не сможет не вернуться, просто ради интереса, надо только ещё немного подождать.

Феликсу от всех этих рассказов смешно до рези в животе и звёздочек перед глазами, и так хорошо, что звёздочки расплываются мутными яркими пятнами.

\- Хёны тебя, наверное, уже заждались, - насмеявшись, говорит он. - Работы же много.  
\- Ну да, влетит чуть-чуть, - беззаботно кивает Чонин. - Подумаешь, не страшно. Они ж любя.   
Любя, кивает Феликс. Медсестра вежливо, но настойчиво выставляет Чонина из палаты, и тот машет на прощание, обещая заглянуть завтра или послезавтра или вообще давай уже возвращайся сам, сколько можно к тебе ходить.

*

Бинты с шеи снимают через две недели. Феликс разглядывает шрам, крутясь перед маленьким зеркалом, и думает, что встреться он с морской осой, то всё могло бы кончиться совсем иначе. Осы маленькие, сантиметров десять-пятнадцать, и почти прозрачные - самые опасные медузы во всех водах всех океанов, и небесный не исключение. Всё, что живёт там, наверху, словно бы становится преувеличенней в несколько раз по сравнению со своими земными собратьями, и дело не только в величине. 

Катран оставил ему на память следы зубов размером с эту самую морскую осу - шея и часть плеча - рваной бугристой нитью навсегда связав с небом, пусть и не так, как Феликсу хотелось. Хёнджин говорит, что это ничуть его не портит, но смотрит так непонятно, что Феликс боится спрашивать - а что тогда это с ним делает, что Хёнджин больше не подходит близко, не пробует снова поцеловать и даже не встретил его по возвращению домой, скинув сообщение про “сейчас сезон, полный завал, напишу позже”.

\- Торт будет через час, - с порога заявляет Джисон. Судя по розовому масляному пятну на его рабочем комбинезоне, это будет уже не первый торт, которым они собирались встречать Феликса. - А пока есть немного мяса и много пива.

Чанбин широко раскидывает руки и Феликс, расчувствовались, чуть не бежит ему навстречу, бася своё “Чанбини-хёёён” и ничуть не стесняясь нахлынувших эмоций. Он сжимает маленького хёна в объятиях, игнорируя нудящую боль в боку - не все ушибы от падения успели зажить в полной мере - и запоздало чувствует, как ему в загривок впивается что-то острое.  
\- Это что? - дёргается он, не выпуская Чанбина из рук.  
\- Это я тебя чипировал, - невозмутимо поясняет Чанбин. - И теперь всегда буду знать, где ты и что делаешь.  
\- Се..серьёзно? - от волнения у Феликса подрагивает нижняя губа и он вот-вот расплачется. - Что, правда..?!

Чонин заходится в беззвучном смехе и медленно сползает под стол, не переставая сдавленно хихикать. Джисону приходится призвать себе на помощь всё своё и так сомнительное благоразумие (хотя присоединиться к Чонину было бы и веселее и логичнее).

\- Это нано-бот, дурила, - откашлявшись, поясняет он. - Медицинский. Пару недель погуляет у тебя по внутренностям, отслеживая потенциальную заразу, а потом самоуничтожится.

Феликс иногда ненавидит их просто вот всей душой, но Чанбин улыбается и тискает его уже по-настоящему, Чонин фоткает и отправляет снимок в участок Уджину и Минхо-хёну, зная, что тот покажет остальным, а Джисон открывает пиво и решительно предлагает всем к нему присоединиться.

Несколько раз Феликса так тянет плюнуть на всё и сходить на пляж самому, что он даже выходит за порог, не забыв проверить хвостокола и подкинуть Чонину очередную идею для локального хакерства. Впрочем, дальше порога у него всё равно не получается - страшно. В небо рваться было не так страшно, как сейчас к Хёнджину, не зная, ждут ли его и что вообще будет дальше. Феликс перебирает в памяти всё, что они вместе делали и о чём разговаривали, и Хёнджин всегда говорил об океане и о людях рядом, а Феликс - о том, как найдёт неведомое и вернёт Чана и почему ему всё запрещают. Хёнджин не давал ему ни малейшего повода думать о чём-то эдаком, но волшебным образом всегда оказывался рядом, когда был ему нужен, и Феликсу кажется, что то, что было в больнице, ему просто приснилось - потому что разве после всего он заслуживает такого, как Хёнджин?

\- И снова чайки веселее, чем ты, - Хёнджин поправляет панамку, чуть закидывая её на затылок, и смотрит на Феликса сверху вниз. - Что, опять скучал?  
\- Вот ты гандон, Джинни, ты знаешь? - огрызается Феликс. Он надеется, что его радость не слишком заметна. - Мог бы хотя бы написать.  
\- Так я написал, - шутливо возмущается Хёнджин. - Сезон это такая засада, я реально никуда не мог вырваться.

У вас сезон круглый год, бубнит Феликс, пиная маленький камешек. Хёнджин довольно хмыкает, нахлобучивает свою панамку теперь на его макушку и предлагает прогуляться до пляжа, потому что ему не нравится, как пристально уставился на них Чонин, который в отсутствие обоих старших опять за главного. Феликс пожимает плечами, соглашаясь, и идти рядом в молчании все десять минут до начала береговой линии и тёплого, прогретого дневным солнцем песка, ни одному не доставляет никакого дискомфорта.

\- С тобой даже молчать классно, - вырывается у Феликса. Он наклоняет голову ниже, совсем пряча лицо под полями панамки. - Ну, в смысле....   
\- С тобой тоже, - мягко говорит Хёнджин. - Смотри, мы пришли.

Феликс смотрит и это совсем другое, не так, как было в небе. Здесь он чувствует под ногами твёрдую землю, под всей массой песка и гальки. Здесь пахнет водорослями, а волны серо-зелёные, словно бутылочное стекло. И если закат в небесах больше похож на северное сияние, то отсюда, с берега у самой кромки океана, он похож на золотисто-красную нить, опоясывающую весь земной шар.   
\- Почему я раньше этого не видел? - спрашивает Феликс скорее себя самого. - Так красиво.  
\- Ну, раньше ты был совсем дурак? - предлагает Хёнджин вариант. - А сейчас поумнел?  
\- В таком случае я хотя бы изменился, а ты нет, - парирует Феликс. - Как был, так и остался.  
\- Каким? - Хёнджин чуть наклоняет голову набок, заглядывая Феликсу в лицо.

Как вообще выразить, какой для него Хёнджин - теперь, когда получилось посмотреть на него без затмевающих всё “я пойду, я найду, я, я, я”?

\- Таким, - буркает Феликс. разворачивается к нему и тычет пальцем в грудь. - Ты всегда был такой. 

Хёнджин улыбается, смешно морща нос, и губы у него немного обветренные, но потрясающе нежные. Феликс вцепляется в его рубашку, чувствуя, как в пальцах мнётся тонкая ткань, и целует ещё и ещё и наверное ещё тысячу лет, прежде чем Хёнджин довольно отстраняется.

\- Жди тут, - он быстро касается губами его носа и бегом скрывается в направлении спасательной вышки.  
Феликс, подумав, садится на песок, и волны, совсем чуть-чуть не успевая докатиться до его кроссовок, плавно возвращаются в океан, только чтобы тут же попробовать снова.  
\- Держи, - Хёнджин протягивает ему банку пива, холодную и уже открытую. - Надеюсь, тебе можно, ну, по медицинским всяким там показателям.  
\- Мне всё можно, - Феликсу вдруг становится очень жарко. - И не только по медицинским показателям.

Хёнджин неопределённо кхекает, но Феликсу кажется, что ему это приятно - такие откровения, и то, что они здесь вдвоём.

\- Я же рассказывал тебе, что видел там кита, - говорит Феликс спустя пару минут и столько же глотков пива.  
\- Ага, - кивает Хёнджин. - Я не знаю, кому ты не рассказывал.  
Зануда, пихает Феликс его локтем в бок.   
\- Когда мы встретили катрана, кита уже не было, - он смотрит вдаль и океан искрится, становится из зелёного чисто золотым. - Был шторм и очень страшно. А потом кто-то отпугнул его и просто вышвырнул нас вниз. Я имею в виду, кто-то по-настоящему там наверху нас спас.  
Хёнджин задумчиво гудит, покачивая в пальцах бутылку. Его колено касается ноги Феликса, а ещё ему очень хочется потрогать его шрам на шее. Почувствовать, сделать так, чтобы Феликс не переживал об этом.  
\- Мне Джисон сказал, - говорит он. - Что сонар засёк что-то, помимо хвостокола и тебя, когда вы падали. Но они не уверены, что это было. Или кто.

Он по-прежнему не готов делить Феликса ни с какими другими хёнами, но если выбор между потерять снова и оставить вот так - то пусть, лишь бы больше никуда не исчезал.

\- Переезжай ко мне, - предлагает он, не глядя на Феликса. - Научу тебя слушать мурен.  
\- Ты не говорил, что умеешь! - возмущается Феликс. От неожиданности голос у него снова пропадает и сипит, как в первые дни в больнице.   
\- А ты не спрашивал, - хмыкает Хёнджин.

Феликс отставляет свою недопитую банку в сторону, аккуратно забирает уже пустую у Хёнджина и, глубоко вдохнув, усаживается к тому на бёдра, закрывая собой весь красивый закат над красивой водной гладью.

\- А всему остальному научишь? - он чувствует, как горят щёки, и ему совершенно на это наплевать. - Я хочу, чтобы ты.   
\- Научу, - Хёнджин кивает и тянется к Феликсу. - Если я буду навсегда.

Навсегда это очень, ужасно долго. Не дольше всяких там вечностей, думает Феликс, зарываясь пальцами в высушенные солнцем хёнджиновы вихры. Как бы ещё и мало не оказалось.

\- Как думаешь, - спрашивает он позже, - Чанбини-хён отпустит, ну, к тебе жить?   
\- Чанбин-хён это, конечно, проблема, - Хёнджин задумывается, не выдерживает и касается пальцем рваного шрама на шее, нежно и очень легко. - Но я её решу. 

Он, вообще, не уверен, что это решение не затянется на месяцы и что его за такие вольности не убьют, но в любом случае - Феликс того стоит.


End file.
